vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruphas Mafahl
Summary Ruphas Mafahl is the main protagonist of A Wild Last Boss Appeared. He was a top tier player in the MMO game Exgate Online. His character was Ruphas Mafahl, a beautiful black winged flugel with massive popularity among the players as the unofficial last boss that took over the ingame world. After playing through a staged event where he was betrayed and defeated by his fellow guild mates, he was given a choice to take on a new role by Alovenas, the avatar for the game's administrators. He instantly finds himself in the world of the game in Ruphas' body, several centuries after she was sealed. Due to a hero summoning gone wrong, the seal placed on her was broken. With the protagonist having no clue what else to do, he decides on gathering up Ruphas' minions and finding out if his guild mates, all of whom are now equally legendary figures, were also moved into the game. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B | 5-B | At least 5-B, possibly 4-B Name: Ruphas Mafahl, Saphur, Lufasu Mafaalu, Alcor, The Star that Brings Death, "The Wild Last Boss" Origin: A Wild Last Boss Appeared Gender: Female Age: 475 Classification: Flugel, Black-Winged Angel |-|Base='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Power Nullification (Can disperse the mana of a specific area, preventing the use of magic. Can completely negate all physical damage under a certain value. Can cut through divine magic and arcane magic), Willpower Manipulation (Crushed the will of 7 millions warriors who stood to confront her), Information Analysis (Can see her opponents level, remaining HP, and their stats), Enhanced Senses (Has flawless vision which lets her even see birds when moving at high speeds. Can hear things 300m away), Longevity (Flugels have a lifespan of 1,500 years), Photographic Memory (Has photographic memory), Forcefield Creation (Can create barriers), Transmutation (Her mana can mutate living creatures who come into contact with it. Can transmute sword out of the ground), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense people), Telekinesis (Has physic abilities that allows her to constrain opponents and move objects without touching them), Flight, Statistics Amplification (Can increase attack power and defense), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce her opponents defenses, attack power and speed. Can decrease the magic power of all within an area), Multiple Personalities, Damage Reduction (Her Overcoat of the Seven Luminaries reduces 50% of the damage of all attributes), Power Bestowal, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Creation, Pressure Points (Can penetrate defenses), Reactive Power Level (With her revenge skill, she gets stronger the more damage she takes), Gravity Manipulation (Solar Flare possesses a strong gravitational pull, thus is hard to avoid), Fear Manipulation (With Coercion she can cause her opponents to shake in fear), Supernatural Luck (Due to her high luck stat she frequently gets critical hits on her opponents), Social Influencing, Vibration Manipulation (Can create shock-waves with her attacks), Attack Reflection, Damage Boost, Healing (Can use divine magic to heal), Resurrection (Can resurrect the dead), Probability Manipulation (Shine Blow is a skill which grants absolute accuracy. Flash is a skill which gives absolute evasion. Smash is a skill which always inflicts a critical hit), Precognition (Predicted Benetnash's future attack), Light Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Can distort space-time), Portal Creation (Can create holes in space which then turn into a gate that connects to create a temporary pathway to another location, effectively turning the distance between the two locations into zero), Genius Intelligence, Resistance to Magic, Willpower Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Can resist her own Coercion), Statistics Reduction (Negated the Demon King's aura that reduces attack power), Plot Manipulation (Exists outside the Goddess Alovenas scenario), Fate Manipulation (Flugels have a predetermined evolution path by Goddess, a form that one should be. Ruphas ignored that path and transformed on her own), Mind Manipulation (Orm's mental skills were negated by Ruphas equipment that granted immunity to abnormal statuses), Memory Manipulation (Dina's memory manipulation doesn't work on her. The Goddess can't manipulate her thoughts and memories), Madness Manipulation (Type 2, Can resisted Aigokeros madness manipulation that affected an entire country), Heat Manipulation (Comparable to Benetnash who has no issue sitting on magma and had no problem swimming inside the planet's mantle. High level individuals can withstand -100 degrees Celsius with no issues), Possession (The Goddess cannot possess her), Empathic Manipulation (The Goddess who can control emotions can't control her as Benetnash is outside her influence), Law Manipulation (Broke through the rules of the world created by the Goddess herself), and Poisons (Scorpius poison has no effect on her) |-|Level 1500= Powers and Abilities: All previous abilities but greatly enhanced plus Fusionism (Can fuse skills together), Paralysis Inducement, Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage spirit type enemies) |-|Level 3000= Powers and Abilities: All previous abilities but greatly enhanced Attack Potency: Small Planet level (Along with the Demon King, she shook the entire world causing distant forests to shake, the seas to rage, the ground being ruptured, avalanches on snowy mountains, countless rocky hills to collapse and typhoon like winds. Can crack a planet in a single hit. She is also powerful enough to crack the planet in two, which requires this much energy. Comparable to Benetnash who destroyed a small planet) | Planet level (Punched through the Dragon King's breath attack which could destroy the entire planet. Level 1500's can deal more damage than a planet like Midgard can bear and shatter it, shatter a planet with a single kick and even a mere shockwave of full-strength arcane magic can shatter countless planets and can even cause cosmic-scale explosions. Can shatter planets, and can destroy a planet with a single arcane magic) | At least Planet level, possibly Solar System level (Far superior to before, stated by the author to probably be able to destroy a solar system at the very least) Speed: Relativistic+ (Moves at over Mach 100,000. Comparable to Benetnash who can move at almost the speed of light) | FTL (Can attack faster than the speed of light, comparable to Benetnash who dodged her attack that was so fast it left the stratosphere and destroyed a distant planet) | FTL (Superior to before) Lifting Strength: Class M (Lifted Aries) | Class M (Lifted the Dragon King which weighs 180,000 tons) | At least Class M (Far stronger than before) Striking Strength: Small Planet Class | Planet Class | | At least Planet Class, possibly Solar System Class Durability: Small Planet level (Withstood attacks from the Demon King, who was comparable to her) | Planet level | At least Planet level, possibly Solar System level Stamina: High (Fought the heroes for 1 day and night) Range: Planetary (Shook the world) | Interplanetary (Her attacks can destroy a countless number of natural satellites, comets and planets in its path and escape the solar system and travelling further beyond into faraway space) | Interplanetary Standard Equipment: *'Dress of Heaven’s Empress:' A dress which grants nullifies abnormal status, and automatic HP recovery. *'Boots of Swiftness:' Shoes which grant increased movement speed. *'Overcoat of the Seven Luminaries:' A coat which grants 50% Damage Reduction of all Attributes. *'Lifthrasir:' A pair of legendary swords that are said to remain intact even if the world were to end. The light sweep of this sword instantly flew out into outer space outside Midgard and cut in half an asteroid in deep space. The longer magical sword Lif is able to slice through divine magic and therefore make it possible to attack the enemy directly whilst penetrating past their defensive barriers. The shorter divine sword Thrasir is able to cut through arcane magic and therefore effectively serve as a powerful defensive anti-arcane magic weapon. Intelligence: Genius (Having reached Level 1000 on her own, the peak of strength set by the Goddess, Ruphas is considered a genius, and she can even be considered a prodigy. She was also able to concoct a plan for events 200 years in advance) Weaknesses: Due to not being able to ever receive love from her father when she was still young, Ruphas is extremely nice and easy-going to those who are close to her, so once she registers someone as close to her, she pampers them to no end and lets slides most of their mischievous deeds. This leads to her hesitating to harm those she cares about in combat and not being able to use her full power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hide/Show * Coercion: A flugels racial skill, which immobilizes weaker hostiles for a random amount of time. Anyone subjected to Coercion can hardly breathe, and it can be used to cause her opponents to shake in fear, unable to move. * Esper: The Esper class is a class for psychic abilities. The skills allow you to constrain opponents and move objects without coming into direct contact with them. **'Psychic Throw:' One of the more typical abilities of the esper class, it allows the user to fire objects at enemies. **'Psycho Compression:' A skill which can be used on a weak enemy to immobilize it for a short amount of time whilst dealing damage to it. By strongly using this skill, Ruphas was able to put pressure on a giant blob of water and ultimately compress it, applying enough pressure to rival about one million atmospheric pressure. *'Alchemist:' A skill that produces items from nearby materials. These items range from healing items to defensive equipment. With the right combinations, it’s possible to craft unique items. **'Transmutation:' A skill which can transmute one material into another. Ruphas is able to transmute any form of alloy or steel and by applying transmutation to the earth, Ruphas can make dozens of blades from it, transmuting matter into metal. For example, she can create 30 swords, and then with the help of the psychokinetic power of the esper force them to levitate, and then launch them at the enemies, like shells. **'Golem Creation:' A skill which creates a doll from some material by using transmutation. **'All Repair:' A skill that fully restores HP, provided the target is a golem. This skill is really inefficient, and not all golems can be repaired. Only the ones owned by the user can be affected. **'Amrita:' The pinnacle of alchemy, water created from the rarest elements (dragon blood, phoenix blood, water of the Uruz fountain). The effect of Amrita is higher than that of elixirs which can revive a dead man if he was not dead for long. With Amrita, it is possible to revive any dead man. In addition to Ruphas, very few can do it. **'Winter of Swords:' A skill which creates countless blades from the ground to launch an area attack. Furthermore, it confuses the enemy by making it difficult to locate the real sword out of all the transmuted swords. Although the transmuted swords aren't weak, it is still be better to hit with the real one. **'Winter of Wolves:' A skill which collects mana and creates a flock of silver wolves from it. If the wolves are slashed apart, losing their forms and reverting to mana, the mana accumulates behind Ruphas. When all the wolves are defeated, the mana fully accumulates and formed a giant wolf, with a body no less than two hundred meters long. **'The Thing That Shakes The Earth!:' A skill which uses the giant wolf Ruphas created to emit a roar which becomes a wave of destructive energy. *'Mesaltim:' The ability of Aries from 12 Heavenly Stars, which allows the user to create a rainbow-colored fire. It is a killer flame that deals percentage damage in accordance with the maximum amount of enemy health. No matter how strong the enemy is, it will take damage, the power of this fire grows infinitely depending on the strength of the enemy. Ruphas can cover herself with the rainbow flame of Mesaltim causing even a simple touch to automatically inflict damage on the victim as a percentage of his life force, penetrating through defense and resistance. *'Earthquake: '''A skill that creates earthquakes intentionally knocked a significant chunk of agility off its targets, often with a complimentary stun. *'Warrior:' A class specializing in increasing physical strength and fighting skills from various martial arts. **'Blunt Edge:' A warrior skill that prevented the opponent’s HP from dropping to zero. It can also be applied to weapons without blades, or even no weapon at all. *'Grappler:' A class which provides access to all kinds of melee techniques, grabs, and throws. This class also allows you to enhance physical kicks and feet to just the same incredible amounts. *'Divine Magic:' A supernatural ability different from Arcane Magic. It is the opposite of magical power and possesses the properties of repelling magic. **'X-Gate:' Spatial magic, which allows the user to create portals and travel vast distances, simply connecting the coordinates with each other. It is a combination of Arcane Magic and Divine Magic. The Divine Magic and Arcane Magic touch each other, punching a hole in the Space-time Continuum, distorting the world created by the Goddess Arovinas. **'Heliosphere:' One of the high-tier Sun attribute divine magic spells. It is a technique which creates an absolute field against arcane magic by rapidly spinning divine power and creating a layer, thereby stopping any form of mana from passing through it. **'Heliopause:' A skill that creates a barrier which can completely negate all physical damage under a certain value. It works against enemies who deal damage below that fixed threshold. However, its condition is up to “(Total level + Priest class level) x 10”. In other words, her Heliopause is unable to prevent damage that surpassed a value of 10 500. *'Strider:' A class of melee, fast-moving, merging with the environment, tracking, hunting and much more. The Walker, nomad, wanderer. **'Void-step:' A Strider class skill which allows you to reduce to zero the distance between the user and the enemy in one action. This skill has very good compatibility with the Grappler class. *'Monster Tamer:' A skill which allows you to suppress defeated monsters with your influence, or even lure them to your side without a battle. **'Capture:' The monster tamer’s basic skill. With this skill there is a certain amount of chance that the monster tamer can capture monsters which are unable to move or whose hit points are below a certain amount. The amount one can capture and the success rate increased along with skill level. Ruphas is able to capture ten monsters in one go. *'Observing Eye:' A convenient ability that displays the level, remaining HP, and even the stats of an opponent if the user is skilled enough. However unless your own level is double that of Observing Eye’s target, only their name and level will be displayed. Furthermore, if the target’s level equals or exceeds your own, Observing Eye will fail to activate. *'Penetrate Weak Spot:' A skill that penetrates defenses. *'Revenge:' A skill that increases power according to damage received. *'Meteor Kick:' A skill that removes the flight status of its target and inflicts damage. *'Shine Blow:' A skill with absolute accuracy. *'Flash:' A skill with absolute evasion. *'Double Blow:' A skill that attacks twice. *'Fourth Blow:' A skill that attacks four times. *'X-Counter:' A skill that negates physical attacks and counters with double damage. *'Sonic Fist:' A skill that increases its number of attacks according to class and level. *'Smash:' A skill that always inflicts a critical hit. *'Armor Break:' A skill that inflicts a debuff to reduce defenses. *'Power Break:' A skill that inflicts a debuff to reduce attack power. *'Speed Break:' A skill that inflicts a debuff to reduce speed. *'Buster Impact:' An exceptionally high-damage skill that can be used only once every twenty-four hours. *'Flash Step:' A high-speed movement skill. *'Vindemiatrix:' An advanced skill that disperses the mana of a specified area. Since it can disperse mana, it is effective against all forms of arcane magic. It can even deal incurable damage to beings that maintain their bodies using mana. *'Breidablik:' A skill which has the effect of an area-of-effect debuff on all the enemies. Upon the activation of the skill, it decreases the magic power of all within the area regardless of whether they were enemies or allies. *'Arcane Magic:' Arcane magic is the power to create what doesn't exist, contrasted to divine magic which is the power to enhance what already exists. **'Sol Bullet:' A fundamental basic offensive arcane magic of the Sun attribute. It fires of white light from her fingers. **'Photon Chain:' A sun attribute arcane magic that restricts one selected enemy’s movement indefinitely unless Ruphas undoes the skill or the skill is shredded by the opponent, it also increases the hit rate on the enemy to 100%. **'Solar Flare:' A high-tier Sun attribute arcane magic, which is also known as Solar Surface Explosion. The skill’s only as big as a few hundred meters wide, and its destructive power is probably only as much as about tens to a few hundred Hydrogen bombs’ worth. *'Enchant Ray:' A buff that increases the attack and defense stats of a single ally. *'Alkaid:' An original skill that did not exist back in X-Gate Online. By breaking past the level 1000 cap set by the Goddess, the maximum limit of the level becomes infinity, thereby allowing the user to display their true battle prowess which was previously suppressed by the system. Furthermore, due to the activation of the skill, the upper limit of the damage dealt shoots up, therefore it becomes possible to deal up to 999 999 damage. However, the damage of the real Ruphas in her prime was not this measly. 200 years ago, this skill did not have a name. It only gained the name Alkaid after the battle with Benet. In respect to Benetnash, Ruphas named it Alkaid which is another name for Eta Ursae Majoris of the Ursa Major, Big Dipper asterism. It destroys the world’s system and overcomes any existing boundaries, therefore, it places quite a significant burden on the world. Using game-related terms, it would be something like one person using so much data that it starts lagging in one go. *'Ex Coalesce:' A skill which has a prerequisite that the user must be over Level 200 in both the Monster Tamer and Alchemist classes in order to use it. And the effect of this skill is a fusion of skills. For example, if there are two skills and they are both activated at the same time; one that “stun the enemy upon a critical hit,” while the other “always inflict a critical hit”. The final result would be that the skill’s effect is changed to “always stun the enemy”. *'Quick Raid:' A consecutive attack skill in which Ruphas unleashes a storm of slashes at her target. It is a skill where in exchange for a lowered attack power in its individuals strikes, the gaps in its motions are reduced. If utilised well, the skill allows the user to continuously hit the enemy. '''Key:' Base | Level 1500 | Level 3000 Gallery Xcdd.jpg|Blunt Edge Eea.jpg|Mesaltim! Ffff.jpg|Skill Winter Wolves.png|Wolf rufas 12.jpg|Transmutation Ruphas repair.jpg|All Repair Ruphas skill.jpg|Ruphas Skill Ruphas kick.jpg|Meteor Kick Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Yogiri Takatou (Instant Death) Yogiri's Profile (Speed was equalized. Original Level 3000 Ruphas was used) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Angels Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Female Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Willpower Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Adults Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Aura Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Fear Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Probability Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Light Users Category:Geniuses Category:A Wild Last Boss Appeared Category:Tier 5 Category:Paralysis Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Wing Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Forcefield Users